An electronic connector is a connecting member for electronically connecting an electronic device, an electronic apparatus or the like and transmitting an electronic signal or the like. There are various types of electronic connectors depending on uses. The electronic connectors are selected depending on the uses. For example, in order to transmit a high-frequency signal, there is a connector for high-frequencies.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-005272 discloses a high frequency electronic connector which minimizes discontinuity of impedances through the electronic connector, thereby enhancing high speed data transmission.